


I’ll Always Be Here

by jaemluv (orphan_account)



Series: Wooseok-centric Fics [1]
Category: UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Implied Anxiety, M/M, Platonic Relationship, Seungwoo calls the members baby, Seungwoo is a sweetheart, Wooseok Sad, Wooseok is stressed, Wooseok is worried about his members, Wooshin Sad, a bad day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jaemluv
Summary: wooseok let out a small whimper, trying to get his limbs to stop feeling like they were filled with lead. he felt like his whole body was being weighed down, not finding the motivation to even attempt to start his day.why is this so hard?orWooseok is stressed and overwhelmed and Seungwoo comforts him.[lowercase intended]
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Series: Wooseok-centric Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932718
Kudos: 16





	I’ll Always Be Here

**Author's Note:**

> hi! please excuse my terrible grammar, i’m not the greatest at proofreading !!  
> *please remember that this is strictly fictional and do not reflect on any of the people/characters involved outside of this story*
> 
> enjoy :)  
> ALSO I LWKY FORGOT THEIR AGES IN THE MIDDLE OF THIS SO IF IM WRONG IGNORE ME LOL

wooseok groaned, the sharp sound of his alarm screaming through the room and startling him awake. turning around promptly, he blocking blindly felt around on his bedside table until he felt the cold metal of his phone, clicking the orange ‘snooze’ button shown onscreen.

wooseok was tired.

produce 101 had taken more out of him then he’d like to admit, and even after its ending he still felt the pressure and stress that the survival show had put on him nonstop throughout the season.

of course, that’s not something that anybody needed to know. 

he was a hyung after all, and he wasn’t about to unload his stress on to his newly debuted members, especially not with such young and fragile boys only a few doors down from him.

wooseok chuckled. _as if i’m not fragile either._

he could hear rustling coming from the hallway from what he could only assume was the older members getting up and preparing for a day of practice. he should probably get up as well.

wooseok let out a small whimper, trying to get his limbs to stop feeling like they were filled with lead. he felt like his whole body was being weighed down, not finding the motivation to even attempt to start his day.

_why is this so hard?_

he knew that one day the stress of debuting a second time would catch up to him, he just didn’t know how soon it would be. he just couldn’t help but be worried, anxiety brewing in his stomach at the though of being torn down by the media once again- of his brothers going through the living hell that he’d gone through only two years earlier.

a soft knock sounded from behind his door- seungwoo.  
“wooseok, it’s time to get up. you’ve overslept again!”

except this time he didn’t oversleep, he just couldn’t find the strength to do anything other than stare blankly at the ceiling above him. he make a noise of acknowledgement, hearing the soft padding of socked feet walking away from his door.

_just a few more minutes and then i’ll get up. i just need a few more minutes to get myself together._

one minute passed 

then two.

then twenty.

wooseok was staring off, exhausted and lost in thought when the second knock came.

“hyung? you should really get up now, we’re going to be late and you still time to eat!”

silence.

“hyung?”

_maybe if i don’t say anything they’ll leave me alone._

“hyung? i’m coming in.”

_shit._

wooseok heard a creak followed by his door being flung open and a tired dongpyo sticking his head in. wooseok shifted his gaze elsewhere, willing his body to move- to do anything. 

“c’mon, hyung. i know you’re awake.”

fingernails digging into his palms under the covers, wooseok locked eyes with dongpyo. _i don’t want him to see me like this._

“go away” wooseok cringed as his voice betrayed him, coming out as more of a broken whisper than a demand.

dongpyo’s eyebrows furrowed with worry as he took a few more steps in the direction of wooseok’s bed, wooseok could feel his nails digging deeper into the soft skin of his hands with every step that he took. 

“are you okay?”

that was all it took to break him.

wooseok doubled over, broken sobs wracking is body and loud cries exiting his mouth as he curled into himself on his bed. he felt _pathetic._

he barely heard dongpyo desperately yelling for seungwoo over the sound of his own sobbing and gasping for air.

seungwoo got to the room in record time- rushing dongpyo out as nicely as possible and shutting the door behind him, making his way over the the trembling bundle of blankets across from him. 

“wooseok? wooseok look at me”

wooseok did his best to look up at seungwoo, sobbing harder when their eyes finally locked.

seungwoo’s eyes softened, concern filling them as he took in wooseok’s shaking form. “oh, baby”

wooseok heard more footsteps, suddenly feeling warm arms enveloping him into a tight hug. “seokkie, you’ll be okay. everything’s gonna be okay”

wooseok felt more sobs bubbling up in his chest as he buried his face into seungwoo’s neck. “i’m sorry”

seungwoo gently cupped his face, forcing the boy to look up at him.

“don’t apologize to me, baby. you have nothing to be sorry for. it’s okay to not feel good- you shouldn’t have to feel happy all the time.”

“but i do, seungwoo. i have to be strong for fans, for the younger members. you know that better than anyone”

seungwoo chuckled, thumb swiping away the stray tears falling down wooseok’s cheeks. “nobody is strong all the time”

“you are”

“i’m not” seungwoo moved his other hand to rub wooseok’s back, tracing small patterns into the back of his shirt. “sometimes even i need help too, and that’s nothing to be ashamed of”

wooseok took in another shaky breath, seungwoo’s comforting scent washing over him. “i’m just so scared” his hands found their way to the hem of seungwoo’s shirt and gripped it hard. “what if- what if something bad happens, or someone gets hurt, or one of the boys gets bullied, or-“

“then we’ll fix it and we’ll get through it as a team and grow from it. we’ll be there for each other”

wooseok sniffled. “i’m sorry for holding up practice”

seungwoo gave him a small smile, fondness growing in his gaze. 

“stop apologizing, you’re in no shape to go to practice anyways. you look exhausted”

wooseok sighed into seungwoo’s shirt. “i am exhausted”

seungwoo hummed, laying wooseok back down and leaving for the bathroom, coming back with a damp washcloth and using it to wipe the drying tears off of wooseok’s face.

“seokkie, please come to me next time you feel like this, okay? you scared the hell out of me and dongpyo earlier”

wooseok made a noise of agreement, eyes already slipping closed involuntarily at the cool cloth on his skin.

seungwoo smiled. “poor thing, you’ve tired yourself out even more with all that crying”

a small laugh left wooseok’s lips, eyes closing fully. “thank you, hyung”

“you don’t have to thank me, seok. you know i don’t mind helping you”

wooseok shook his head a bit “no, thank you for everything- for always being there for me, for making sure i’m okay even when you don’t have to.”

“wooseok-“ a soft kiss was planted on his temple, then on his forehead, then on the tip of his nose. “you know i’ll _always_ be there for you”

a soft snore sounded through the room, wooseok’s chest rising and falling at a now steady pace. 

seungwoo tucked him in, walking away from the bed and opening the door to his room to call the manager and tell him they wouldn’t make it to practice that day after all.

he turned

“i love you, seok”

seungwoo walked out, the door clicking closed behind him

_i love you too, hyung_


End file.
